Pair of Sexual Beasts
by Gotfan8899
Summary: What will happen when Boomer and Brady discover who was trying to hurt them?


_This story contains gay slash and is 100% fantasy and fiction. I do not write to impress only for pleasure and to have this as an outlet. All characters are based off characters that were written into existence by other people. I do not own the rights to any of these characters._

 _This story takes place at some point during Season 2 of Pair of Kings._

"This is it Yamakoshi. This is the plan that will finally rid me of those two idiots and I will be placed on the throne and made the King of Kinkow.", Lanny said talking to his pet fish

"Yeah, because I haven't heard that line from you a million times before.", Yamakoshi said

"Shut up. This time it really will work. The twin dumbasses will come up this hallway like they do every day from lunch, they will trigger the trip wire that I have set, and once it is triggered the axe flies out from the side of the wall at a horizontal angle and slices right through the both of them.", Lanny said explaining his plan

"And what happens after their dead? You really think no one will suspect you? Plus, everyone hates you. Have you thought this out at all?", Yamakoshi said

"Shut up!", Lanny said shaking the fish bowl

Lanny walked away to his room not wanting to be anywhere near the scene of the crime when it was to occur.

A few moments later the Kings came up the staircase and walked down the boobytrapped hallway.

"All I'm saying is one human shouldn't be able to eat 20 pudding cups in one sitting.", Brady said criticizing Boomer's eating habits.

"Maybe nobody should be able to, but I can.", Boomer replied walking ever closer to the trip wire

"Hey what's this?", Boomer said looking at the ground noticing a coin laying on the ground

"Dude we're Kings, you don't have to pick up a coin laying on the ground. We've got like a million of them in our room.", Brady said stopping so his brother could pick up the coin.

As Boomer bent over to pick up the coin his hand set off the trip wire and the axe came flying across the hallway smashing into the opposite wall, missing both boys.

"Although I'm glad you stopped to pick up this one.", Brady said trying to be witty having just escaped death

"What the fuck was that?", Boomer exclaimed getting up from the floor

Both boys walked over to the axe, now buried deep in the ancient stone wall.

"Who would ever do something like this, and why?", Boomer asked his brother

"The why is obvious. Someone hates us enough to want to see us dead. As for who I'm not quite sure.", Brady said filling in some of the plot holes for his brother.

Both boys began to examine the axe to see if they can find anything that would lead them to whoever did this.

"Holy shit. I don't believe it.", Brady said looking at the shoulder of the axe

"What is it?", Boomer asked

Brady stepped aside and pointed at what he wanted Boomer to see. There on the shoulder of the axe in small print were the words "Property of Lanny".

"Lanny? But that little guy loves us.", Boomer said in shock

"That's what I thought too. _Pauses in thought._ Although now that I think about it we have had a lot of close calls here in this castle even though were surrounded by guards.", Brady said thinking it over

"Yeah. I mean the stairs crumbling beneath us, the electric shock in our room and we found a lightning rod on top of our roof, not to mention the time we found those phirans in our toilets.", Boomer said providing just a few examples of their misfortunes

"And one of the only people who could get away with stuff like that in here would be someone who isn't under scrutiny from the guards.", Brady added into the hypothesis

"But why would he want to do it?", Boomer asked his brother

"Because he's next in line for the throne. He was supposed to be king before they came to Chicago and found us. He's hated us this whole time.", Brady said finally coming to a conclusion

"Well we have to go tell Mason, he's got to arrest Lanny.", Boomer said as he was about to storm off before Brady grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"I don't think that's the way we want to go about this.", Brady said

"What are you talking about? He's trying to kill us we have to tell Mason now!", Boomer replied

"Listen to me. If we play this exactly right we're going to have something we've wanted for a while.", Brady teased his brother who waited silently for his brother to tell him the answer.

"A boy toy.", Brady said with a smile across his face

A smile appeared on Boomers face as well. Both boys knowing that they wanted a boy for some time but were afraid of the judgement from the islands people of having two gay kings as their leaders.

"Now help me get this thing out of the wall.", Brady said trying to pry the axe out of the wall.

Both boys managed to get the axe out of the wall and then they took it up to their room where they began to formulate their plan.

Meanwhile up in Lanny's room he had figured enough time has passed and he could go check on the results of his trap. He went down to the hallway to see some rubble left behind from where the axe was with no dead kings in sight.

"Every damn time!", Lanny screamed as he marched back up to his room as he slammed the door behind him.

"Surprise. Surprise. It didn't work.", Yamakoshi said as Lanny laid down on his bed to fester in anger and fall asleep

Later that day around 9:00 Lanny was awoken by a knock at the door. He gathered himself and walked over to the door.

"What?!", Lanny yelled as he opened the door to see King Brady standing there

"My king, I apologize I didn't realize it was you.", Lanny said regretting his harsh tone

"Can I come in?", Asked Brady

"Of course, you can, please have a seat.", Lanny said welcoming his enemy into his room

Brady walked in but didn't take a seat and instead walked over to Lanny's mini bar. Brady pulled out two glasses from the bar and then pulled a bottle of scotch out. Lanny took a seat over in his lounge area, a bit confused at what was happening. Brady took two ice cubes out from the freezer and set one in each glass pouring an even amount of scotch into each glass. Brady then quickly took a pill out of his pocket and put it into one of the glasses. Brady mixed the pill around until it dissolved. Brady walked over to the lounge area with drinks in hand and sat down opposite of Lanny and handed him the spiked drink.

"So, Lanny. If I remember correctly you were very happy when Boomer and I arrived on the island, is that right?", Brady asked his cousin

"Happy? I was ecstatic, cousins who were next in line for the throne are you kidding me it was a dream come true.", Lanny said with undertones of disgust as he took a large drink of his scotch.

"Has that feeling changed at all in the time that we've been here?", Brady asked

"I can honestly say cousin, that my feelings have never changed toward you and Boomer.", Lanny said for once speaking a truth

"So, since you are so happy there is no reason that you would want to… I don't know… harm us?", Brady asked trying to back his cousin in a metaphorical corner.

"Harm you? heh… pft… I'd never even think of doing a thing like that.", Lanny said polishing off his drink

"You sure about that because ever since we got here there have been some pretty close calls." Brady said watching Lanny begin to squirm

"No… No I'd neve… never do anthi…", Lanny said as the pill that was put in his drink began to take effect and he struggled to stay awake.

"Its alright little cousin just relax and fall deep into sleep. You'll be feeling fine very soon.", Brady said getting up close to his cousin's face as he fell asleep and dropped his glass onto the floor.

Brady finished his drink then set it on the table. He then picked up his cousin and threw the small bay over his shoulder.

"Hey. Hey! What are you doing? Where are you going with him?", Yamakoshi yelled at Brady as he was leaving the room.

Brady stopped in his tracks puzzled at the fish.

"No. I don't have time for this.", Brady said knocking the fishbowl off the counter breaking it on the floor leaving Yamakoshi to die on the floor as Brady closed the door behind him as he exited.

Brady carried his cousin up to his room where Boomer was waiting. Brady opened the door and walked into the lounge of the room throwing Lanny onto a couch.

"Sweet. Were there any problems?", Boomer asked coming out of his room

"Apparently his fish talks, but other than that it went exactly as planned.", Brady replied

"What?", Boomer asked

"Forget it lets just get him ready. I only gave him enough roofie to knock him out for about an hour.", Brady said grabbing some thin rope cut up into eight pieces.

Boomer grabbed Lanny and dragged him to the middle of the room. Brady threw a piece of rope at Boomer and kept one piece for himself. Each boy began tying one end of the rope around Lanny's wrists Boomer the right wrist, Brady the left. Once they were done securing the rope around Lanny's wrists Brady got a small step ladder and grabbed both pieces of rope and strung each piece through two separate closed hooks that were in the ceiling. Brady stepped down from the ladder and put it away, he then gave one of the ropes to Boomer and they walked to opposite sides of the room.

"On the count of three pull. 1. 2. 3!", Brady instructed to Boomer and they both began pulling raising Lanny to just a couple inches off the ground. The boys fastened their ropes to twin hook mounts in the wall.

Boomer walked over to the hanging cousin and cupped Lanny's sunken head at the chin and applied the slightest pressure.

"For someone so evil he really is just the most adorable little guy.", Boomer said

"Come on, we have time for that later.", Brady said tossing another piece of rope to his brother

Boomer knelt down to Lanny's right ankle and Brady the left. The boys pulled his sandals off and threw them to the side. Each boy began to tie the rope around their respective ankles. Once secured the boys walked over to closed hooks screwed into the walls just one inch above the ground and ran the rope through the closed hooks and pulled until Lanny's legs were pulled a little less than a meter apart. The ropes then were tied tightly in place.

The boys stepped back and admired their handiwork. The sight was their cousin Lanny suspended in the air just centimeters off the ground in a spread-eagle position.

"Not bad. Not bad at all.", Brady said to his brother

"Oh, we almost forgot.", Boomer pointed out as he grabbed a ball gag off the couch and went over to Lanny and pried his mouth open and pushed in the gag buckling it around the back of his cousin's head.

"Now he's ready.", Boomer said walking back around taking in the beautiful sight

Just five minutes after the boys finished Lanny began to stir.

"Mmmm… mmm… mmmm? Mmmm!", Lanny tried to get something out but the gag blocked him

Lanny began to pull on the ropes and thrash furiously trying to escape.

"Woah. Woah. Woah. Calm down there little cousin you're okay.", Brady said placing a hand on Lanny back and chest feeling the heavy breathing and heart racing.

"There's no point in toying with you since you can't speak so we'll just cut to the chase.", Boomer said

"Are you the one who is trying to kill us? And before you answer keep in mind that lying will result in a harsher punishment.", Boomer asked his cousin

"Mmmm-mmm", Lanny tried to say something shaking his head to indicate an answer of no.

"We told you not to lie.", Brady whispered into Lanny's ear

Boomer pulled the axe used in the attempt on his life out from behind the couch. Upon seeing this Lanny feared he was about to lose his life. However, Boomer merely brought the blade right up to Lanny's eyes showing him the shoulder of the axe. Lanny read the engraved words and sank his head in defeat. Boomer threw the axe onto the couch.

"Now I'll ask you one last time. Are you the one who's been trying to kill us?", Brady asked his captive

This time Lanny made no noise but did nod his head up and down signaling an answer of yes.

"Good now we can get down to the pleasurable aspect of the night.", Brady said sliding his hands down Lanny's torso resting them right at the end of his clothed stomach and in the small of his back.

Lanny's head shot up and tried to look at Brady who was standing on his side.

"You see for the things you've done we could lock you up for the rest of your life, or even execute you. However, here's what we're going to do.", Boomer began

"You are going to be trained to be… well I don't want to say slave but I can't really call it anything else you we are going to train you to be our sex slave.", Brady continued

"This island can't have to gay people as its leaders the people are two conservative, and the two of us can't have a sexual relationship because we're brothers and we just can't see each other that way, so that leaves you.", Boomer said

"Now you can take my word that whether you are straight or gay right now, by the end of the night all you're going to know is that you'll want to be at our beck and call ready for anything we want.", Brady said

"Alright can we get this started already. His cute little body is driving me crazy.", Boomer said

"Sure", Brady replied

Both boys were already barefoot, at this moment each took off their shirts giving Lanny a good look at their bodies. Boomer was larger than his brother and it showed, however his black skin was smooth and to be fair he wasn't fat, just larger. Brady on the other hand was tanned and had a perfect six pack, strong biceps and triceps and the ideal sized pectorals. There was no question about which of the two twins would be considered the more traditionally attractive.

Each of the boys picked up a pair of scissors and each took a different side of Lanny. Boomer on the right and Brady on the left. Lanny was wearing a traditional Kinkow outfit that matched head to toe. The two boys simultaneously began cutting up the top of Lanny's short sleeves until they were cut in half exposing Lanny's neck and shoulders, they themselves looked quite muscular. Brady moved his scissors to the bottom of the back of the shirt directly in the middle, Boomer directly in the middle of the front of the shirt. The boys cut up and cut the neck line, once finished the shirt fell to the ground exposing Lanny's chest to the cold air in the room. Lanny was very well defined, rock hard abs and pecs, a light dusting of hair around the navel leaving the faintest hint of a treasure trail, the cold night air made his dark caramel nipples fully erect.

The kings then slid the scissors into opposite sides of Lanny's shorts and began to cut in unison. Once finished the shorts fell to the ground below in the same manner as the shirt leaving Lanny in nothing but a pair of unbranded blue boxer shorts. Lanny had hair that the boys could see going all the way up his legs. They would find out if it continued shortly. At the moment the boys set down their scissors and began their other work. The boys didn't need to coordinate they had this planned out for some time now. They didn't know it would be Lanny, but they are very glad it is.

Boomer resumed his station on the right and Brady on the left. The gaged boy tried to move but to no avail. Boomer went in and began to kiss Lanny's neck, while Brady nibbled at his ear lobe. The boys switched between neck and ear lobe, leaving a hickey on both sides of Lanny's neck. What started out a moan of disapproval had turned into moans of pleasure. The kings finished and moved on to the chest, each taking one of Lanny's dark erect nipples into their mouths and began to play with it, circling with the tongue, flicking, nipping, every little act making Lanny moan louder and louder through his gag. The boys pulled off leaving a trail of saliva from their mouths to the nipples. Brady grabbed a small rag and wiped the spit off their cousin's peaks.

Boomer walked over to a small table out of Lanny's sight and when he returned Boomer held in his hand two clothes pegs. He approached Lanny and Lanny began shaking his head.

"Oh, little cousin. This isn't even close to what we have ready for you. You better buckle up.", Boomer taunted Lanny

Boomer took Lanny's right nipple into his hand and pulled it up and released he quickly put the peg on the nipple which received a groan from Lanny. Boomer then pulled the left nipple and twisted it, released, and placed the peg on garnering another two groans from the cousin. Boomer flicked the ends of the pegs which caused Lanny to throw his head back from the stimulation.

Brady stood front and center of Lanny reached out his right hand and grabbed Lanny's clothed groin. Groping Lanny's crotch it was like Brady was playing a game pulling, grabbing, squeezing, Brady was making Lanny his.

"Oh ho ho, what have we here?", Brady said alluding to the gyrating movement of Lanny's hips trying to work with Brady's hand

Brady pulled his hand back much to the dismay of Lanny who slumped no longer feeling the embrace.

"I think its time we get a full look at our little cousin. Don't you brother?", Brady asked Boomer

"I think that is a wonderful idea.", Boomer replied

The boys grabbed their scissors and stood on their respective sides. And placed the blade inside the waistband of Lanny's boxers.

"Wait before we cut, you felt it. How big do you think little Lanny is?", Boomer asked

"I think that little Lanny is probably and appropriate name for it.", Brady said the kings sharing a chuckle

The boys began to cut down. Brady held his hand over the center of the waistband, as to not reveal anything until the cutting was finished. Once the boys finished cutting Brady removed his hand to reveal Lanny's cock. Lanny had a full bush in keeping with island tradition of not shaving, but as he was only 16 it had not completely grown in. His dick was uncircumcised, of average width, and about 3 inches soft. Lanny's balls had also looked drained, most likely because of having to spend time masterbating since he doesn't have anything better to do.

"And this guy wants to be a king.", Boomer said mocking his cousin

"Well he has to have something go his way I suppose.", Brady said

Brady walked around to the back taking in the sight of Lanny's ass. It was small but plump and lightly freckled with hair. Brady grabbed both cheeks and began massaging them, he stopped and then pulled them apart exposing the virgin asshole ripe for the taking.

"Boomer come take a look at this.", Brady requested

Boomer came over to his brother. Brady held one cheek back and Boomer held the other one back. Boomer took his index finger and pressed it against Lanny's hole and then retracted.

"It will be fun, but it's not quite ready yet.", Brady said getting up and going to the non-visible table.

As Brady walked back he was carrying two identical wooden paddles.

"mmmm…mmmm…mm…mmmm.", Lanny again trying to say something while shaking his head

"Oh, Lanny we can't just give you pleasure after what you've put us through. There has to be at least some discomfort.", Brady said grabbing Lanny's cock and balls giving them a tug and telling him right in his ear.

Brady stepped behind Lanny and handed one of the paddles to Boomer.

"By our count since we have been here there have been 22 attempts on our lives in this castle.", Boomer said

"Which I'm sure you can guess means 22 spanks on that cute little ass of yours.", Brady said

"Here we go! 1!", Boomer said as he hit first

 _Smack!_

Lanny let out and enormous groan.

"2!", Brady exclaimed

 _Smack!_

Another groan blocked by the gag. The boys alternated between Boomer and Brady each time Lanny's ass got sorer and redder. _Smack!_ The last hit landed on Lanny and Brady held his hand up to the red ass just centimeters away from contact her could feel the heat coming off Lanny. Brady placed a hand on Lanny's right cheek and rubbed vigorously for a few seconds causing Lanny to let out a whimper.

Boomer walker back around and looked at Lanny's face. His head hung low, but Boomer saw tears running down the side of his face.

"I think you have learned your lesson about trying to kill us, don't you?", Boomer asked Lanny

"Mmm-hum", Lanny said continuing to look down

"You will look your master in the eye when he is speaking to you.", Boomer said reaching out pulling and squeezing Lanny's testicles.

Lanny's head immediately shot up and began shaking in agreement. Boomer released his grip.

"Alright Lanny you've learned one lesson, but I still don't think that you have learned to listen to us.", Brady said

"You might not try to kill us again, but you need to be at our beck and call, and the only way to make sure of that is to show you what kind of pleasure we can put you in.", Boomer said tracing circles on Lanny's chest

The boys stepped in front of Lanny.

"We decided that the bigger dick goes second right?", Boomer asked

"Yeah smaller one stretches him out, bigger gets in deep.", Brady said

"Alright well I'll get started on him up here and you get back there.", Boomer said

Brady unbuttoned and unzipped his shorts dropping them to the floor revealing unbranded gold thread briefs, the light in the room reflecting off of the underwear.

"What are you doing?", Boomer asked

"Letting him get a look at what he's about to take on.", Brady said

The briefs holding back a sizeable erection that was going up his left hip. Brady hooked his fingers in the briefs and yanked them off letting his boner spring out and bob up and down. Unlike the locals Brady was both circumcised and clean shaven. His cock came in at almost exactly 6 ½ inches long and a favorable girth as well. Brady reached up and forced his index and middle fingers inside Lanny's mouth and then pulled out with the fingers covered in saliva.

"mmm… mmm… MMM…", Lanny said trying to tell Brady to stop

It was at this moment that Boomer dropped to his knees and grabbed a hold of Lanny's penis.

"Come on now, its going to be a good time. Just relax.", Boomer spoke softly, and he began to work on Lanny's dick pulling it back and forth beginning to jack him off.

Brady stepped behind Lanny and took his left hand and lifted Lanny's tender left butt cheek to the side. Brady then took hit spit covered index finger pushed against Lanny's tight bud beginning to push in getting to his first joint. Then pushing in and out, in and out until he got down to the second joint pushing against the ring of muscles, Brady went deeper and deeper until he was down to his knuckle. Lanny did know how to react to this new feeling, but Boomer was beginning to see the effects.

"Hey Brady, I think he like it. His little pecker is getting harder.", Boomer teased his cousin

Boomer now rolled back Lanny's foreskin exposing his glistening pink cock head. Boomer worked faster with Lanny's now hardening cock. On the other side Brady began working his middle finger into the tight hole pushing in faster and faster getting all the way down to his knuckle. Back on the other hand Lanny was completely erect at 5 ¼ inches. Boomer was making good work of little Lanny. He alternated between fast and slow so as to make sure Lanny didn't cum until they were ready for him to do so. On the backside Brady felt that enough had been done to prepare the hole for him. Brady pulled out his fingers brought his hand up to his mouth and spit in it. He took his hand down to his aching cock and began to lather it with his spit. Brady laid his cock on Lanny's crack grabbed on to his shoulders and leaned close to Lanny's ear.

"Ready little guy.", Brady taunted

Brady spread Lanny's cheeks, positioned his cockhead right on Lanny's hole, took a hold of it with his right hand and pushed in. Lanny's eyes opened wide and he let out a magnificent groan.

"If you relax it becomes much more pleasurable for you.", Brady said through his own moans

Brady could feel Lanny try to resist him, but he kept pushing in further and further. About 3 inches were inside of Lanny when he felt the prostate. Lanny went absolutely crazy. Brady knew what he was doing and slowly pushed against his prostate and then in one thrust pushed his remaining 3 ½ inches inside Lanny. Lanny screamed out behind the gag, but his scream quickly turned into a pleasurable moan. As Boomer engulfed Lanny's cock and began sucking at a rhythmic pace. Boomer and Brady without knowing it began to match each other's pace. Boomer would bob down, Brady would pull back and vice a versa. Lanny could no longer hold back against the overwhelming pleasure that he was receiving from these two kings as he bucked back and forth with the pair. They went faster and faster until Lanny began to try and say something behind his gag.

"Mm mmmmmm… mm mmmmmm… mm mmmmm mm mmm!", Lanny tried to exclaim

Boomer didn't know exactly what Lanny was saying, but he knew enough to know what was coming. Boomer immediately pulled off Lanny's cock and pulled down on Lanny's testicles preventing him from achieving a release.

On the other side however, Brady was extremely close thrusting faster and faster into his cousin. Fucking harder and harder until one final thrust and he finally achieved satisfaction releasing 12 hot blasts of his royal semen into his cousin. Lanny and Brady seating and panting profusely. Brady kissed Lanny on the cheek and gave his ass a quick smack then went to go get a drink of water. Lanny's cock now deflated despite never reaching climax would be in Brady's hands, and his perky little butt would be in Boomers hands.

Boomer stood up unbuttoned and unzipped and dropped his shorts revealing identical gold underwear to his brother with one big exception, they were strained trying to hold back Boomer's package. I a swift motion he dropped his underwear to the floor and, like Brady, had a clean shave and a circumcised cock. Lanny's eyes went wide as he stared at the largest penis he had ever seen. Boomers cock came in at 9 inches hard and 5 inches thick.

"Yeah. Well Brady got the looks and I got the cock.", Boomer said proudly waving his cock dripping in pre-cum.

Boomer stepped around to the back of his cousin and wasted no time. He spread his cheeks and pushed his totem pole against Lanny's hole and entered into the greatest thing he's ever felt.

"Oh my god!", Boomer exclaimed as he continued to go deeper and deeper.

Boomer hit the prostate and Lanny went crazy once again. This was Brady's signal to go, he took a hold of Lanny's rock-hard cock which was absolutely dripping in pre-cum. Brady dropped to his knees and took it into his mouth and began to work. Boomer on the back half was fucking away with about 6 inches into his cousin's ass. Boomer continued going deeper going past Brady's mark and Lanny could feel it. Lanny felt sore but so alive his ass getting fucked and his dick sucked, he was on cloud 9. Boomer was getting closer and he pushed all 9 inches into the tight hole and kept going in and out. Brady could feel Lanny face fucking him and he pulled off leaving Lanny to writhe once again and not getting off. Boomer was picking up steam and was getting closer and closer, he was now at full speed and his entire body was jiggling as he plowed Lanny's cute little ass.

"Oh god. I'm cumming. I'm going to cum! Ahhh!", Boomer screamed out as he blasted 9 ropes of cum deep into Lanny's ass.

With a few more thrusts he pulled out, his dick covered in his brothers cum. Around to the front of Lanny's suspended body Brady took hold of Lanny's dick once again as began to jerk it off. Boomer reached up the back of Lanny's head and undid the ball gag and pulled it out of Lanny's mouth and threw it on the floor.

"Fucking hell.", Lanny said his first words in forever

"You want to cum don't you?", Boomer taunted

"Yes just let me fucking cum.", Lanny demanded

"No. First you have to beg me.", Brady told Lanny

"Fine. Please please I'm begging you just let me cum!", Lanny pleaded

"Not quite what I was looking for. I want to hear you say, Please Master Brady I need you to let me cum. Verbatim.", Brady said continuing to stroke Lanny's dick at a slow place.

"Please Master Brady I need you to let me cum.", Lanny said in-between his gasps for air

With one skilled twist of his wrist Brady sent Lanny over the edge and 10 spurts of cum came shooting out of Lanny's dick. Brady held out his hand in an effort to catch some while Boomer watches on. Once Lanny's orgasm ended Brady lifted his hand full of Lanny's cum up to his mouth, still panting from the best sexual experience of his young life. Lanny knew what to do immediately and he lapped up his own cum.

"I told you the this would work, I didn't even have to give him a command.", Brady said to Boomer describing Lanny's obedience.

Once Lanny finished the twins picked up their scissors and cut the rope around his ankles and then the rope around his wrists. Lanny, exhausted, dropped to the floor. The boys picked him up and threw him on the couch face up.

"Lanny would you say this was the best night of your young life?', Boomer asked

Lanny nodded his head in agreement with the statement.

"Well this is going to happen quite often little cousin. You are going to be at our beck and call at all hours. For one or both of us.", Brady told him

Again Lanny nodded in agreement in the statement.

"But there is one stipulation. Your dick, balls, and ass belong to us now. While we can't stop you from doing anything with your ass, we've got something to help with the other two.", Boomer said handing a cock cage to Brady

Brady grabbed Lanny's cock and balls and placed them in the cage and closed it and locked it.

"The only two people with keys are me and him.", Brady said pointing to him and Boomer

"Now its time for you to go.", Boomer said pulling Lanny to his feat

"Can I get something to put on?", Lanny asked

"HA! Time for your walk of shame.", Brady said pushing the naked 16-year-old out into the cold hallway closing the door.

The boys went to their respective bedrooms and went to sleep. Lanny walked naked to his room, pulled the clothes pins off his nipples and threw them to the floor, dick swinging between his legs in a cage, ass red and leaking royal cum.

 _Thanks for reading, feel free to leave any compliments or criticisms down and the room. I've got more stories on my page and more on the way._


End file.
